Naruto: The Matis Wars
by Yukiee Niwagawa
Summary: A new story with crazy twists to the original Naruto story.NaruxIno, SasuxTen, SakxOC, IruxOC, HinxOC, NejxOC,KinxOC,TemxShika
1. The Beginning

**Jake: Yo everyone! My Fire Emblem project flopped, so I came up with a Naruto fanfic. THIS IS A WARNING TO ANY PEOPLE WHO HATE SPOILERS:This fanfic is based AFTER the Death of the 3rd Hokage, so if you're not that far, you may not want to read this. But if so, YEAH! Let's start.**

**

* * *

**

It was a bright day in the village of Konoha, everything was peaceful. Yukiee Niwagawa, a Chunin as lazy as Shikamaru, lays on a hill, gazing into the sky. His "concentraction" was broken by the sound of his younger brother Lyruza's voice. "Yukiee, Yukiee!" he called out to him. "Yukiee, you're supposed to be teaching Taijutsu class! Iruka's had to pick up your slack..." Lyruza rambled on about complaints to his elder brother. Yukiee was annoyed, so he punched his brother, "Shut up, Lyruza," he told him, "I spaced off, so I lost track of time." Lyruza looked at him strangely, then ran towards the village, Yukiee reluctantly following him. Yukiee lost sight of his brother, so he ran into Ichiraku Ramen, and found Naruto, on his fifth helping. "Hey Naruto!" Yukiee called out to his blonde friend. Naruto gulped down what was in his mouth, and answered, "Hey,Yukiee! Aren't you supposed to be teaching at the Acadamey?" "Yeah," Yukiee answered, "But I'm goofing off, so no." Yukiee ordered what Naruto was having, when a familiar voice called out. "Yukiee, what are you doing?" Aoi, Yukiee's best friend and pretty much like a brother, came in and sat down. "What I usually do, nothing!" Yukiee said to his friend happily. Yukiee was served his food when Aoi said, "You know, Lady Hokage's going to punish you for being so lazy." Yukiee answered back, "No way! Aunt Tsunade let's me get away with LOADS of stuff!" Although he's not _directly_ related to her, Yukiee considers Tsunade his "Aunt." "Naruto, what are you doing?" A girl's voice rang out. It was Sakura, Naruto's kunoichi team member and Aoi's love intrest. "Nothing, I was just eating!" Naruto said innocently. Sakura grabbed her idiotic teammate and then said to Aoi and Yukiee,"Sorry about this, he was supposed to be training with us, and..." Aoi stopped her. "It's ok, he didn't do anything." Aoi smiled at Sakura and she blushed. She quickly recuperated and ran off, dargging Naruto. "Hey, I think she's fallin' for ya!" Yukiee jokingly said to his buddy. "I think you're right!" Aoi smiled at the idea. The two got up and decided to wander the town. They ran into Shino, Kiba(and Akamaru), and Hinata, who were looking at scrolls. Yukiee had a crush on Hinata, and he was always nervous when he was around her. "Well, well, if in isn't Dumb and Dumber!" Kiba said when he saw Aoi and Yukiee. "Kiba, you shouldn't be so disrespective to a higher rank." Aoi scolded Kiba. "I'm sure he didn't really mean anything by it..." Hinata nervously said to Aoi. "Probably not, but you know how Aoi is ,Hinata." Yukiee smiled at Hinata, and she smiled back, blushing. Shino then said, "Come on,we have to go." Shino walked towand the door, followed by Kiba, thenHinata. "Bye, Yukiee!" Hinata sweetly said, and he grinned and said back, "Bye Hinata!" Aoi was chuckling behind him. "What?" Yukiee asked of his friend. "I just slipped that love poem you wrote to her in her pocket, and also left a little note that said, 'Meet me at the bridge at midnight. Come alone.'" Yukiee was silent for a moment, then burst out, "YOU DID WHAT?" He was stunned at what Aoi did. "Well, I left a note in Sakura's shuriken holder that reads, 'Meet me at the river at midnight. Be alone.'" "You idiot!" Aoi hit Yukiee over the head. "Well," Yukiee said, "Now what?"

* * *

**Jake: Well, how was the first chapter? To let you know, Yukiee is my original character, Lyruza belongs to my brother, and Aoi belongs to my good friend Kirk. All other characters, locations, and etc. are NOT owned by me. Duh.**


	2. Important announcement

**Jake: Hey everyone, Jake here, with an author note!**

**Sasuke:Who cares.**

**Jake:-ignoring Sasuke- Ok, before I go any farther into the story, there's one little thing I want to mention.**

**Sasuke:And what would that be?**

**Jake:Well, Sasuke, it's about Kin, Dosu, Zaku, Zabuza, and Haku. In this story, I've decided to have Orochimaru bring them back to life.**

**Sasuke:Whoop-de-doo.**

**Jake:-ignoring Sasuke again- And Zabuza and Haku aren't evil...well Haku isn't.**

**Zabuza:I'm bad to the bone.**

**Jake:And, uh Haku is now...-a woman busts through the door-**

**Woman:Jacob, what have you done to me?**

**Jake:Female. Yes, Haku is now a girl. Orochi screwed up the handsigns, although the jutsu worked, it changed Haku from boy to girl.**

**Zabuza:OO**

**Jake:Yea...now I'm gonna leave before Haku kills me. Please review. -runslike lightning-**

**Hinata:Or you'll hurt my feelings...-puppy dog eyes-**


	3. Love in the right places

**Jake:-senbon sticking out of me- Hey everyone! Now that Haku took his...I MEAN her rage out on me, Let's get on with the show!**

**Haku:-eating M&M's-**

**Kankuro:Hey, those are mine!-tackles Haku-**

**Jake:Great...**

**

* * *

**

Hidden Sand Village: Outskirts, 9:47 P.M.

* * *

"Heh, these guys are pretty tough, eh, Gaara?" Kankuro was standing in between his younger brother, Gaara, and his older sister, Temari, trying to hold back three jounin, one from the Rain village, one from Stone, and the last from Cloud. The Stone ninja called to the Sand trio, "As I said, we need to speak to theKazekage, it's urgent." Temari shot back, "He's not here, so give us the message." She was angry. The intruders interupted her training, so she was ready to kill them. The Rain ninja stepped up. "Fine then. My name is Hienn, the Stone ninja is Jakarta, and the Cloud ninja is Nekoa, and..." Gaara cut in. "Hurry up, I'm getting irritated." Jakarta continued," The Tsuchikage and Raikage have broken the Matis Treaty, and are planning on attacking the Leaf, Mist, Sand and Sound villages. The Grass, Waterfall, and most of the Rain ninja have sided with them." Kankuro said nonchalantly, "And that matters to us how?" Nekoa answered, "It matters because they could attack you." The Sand trio was silent, and Gaara said, "Alright. Kankuro, warn our village. Temari, go with Jakarta to the Sound village. I'll go to the Leaf village by myself." Hienn asked,"I guess me and Nekoa go to the Mist village?" Gaara simply nodded. "Let's go!" Gaara shouted as the six went their respective ways.

* * *

Konoha: Yukiee and Aoi's treehouse, 10:34 P.M.

* * *

Yukiee and Aoi were frantically getting ready for their blind meetings with the girls of their dreams, Hinata(for Yukiee) and Sakura(for Aoi). "Damn, where's the hair gel?" Aoi asked of his friend. "On my desk, numbnuts."Yukiee answered back. The two were dressed in their Chunin outfits and were ready to go. They sat down on the futon and decided to talk for a bit. "So,what do you think their reactions will be?" Yukiee asked. He was very unsure of himself. Aoi answered, "I dunno," he wasn't sure either. "Probably they'll be shocked, I think." They were both excited and nervous, hoping for the best. "Hey, let's watch TV 'til quarter past eleven, then we'll get goin'." Yukiee suggested. "Good idea." Aoi turned on the TV as the two watched Full Metal Alchemist.**(Haku: Whoo! FMA!)**

* * *

Konoha: Sakura's house, 10:51 P.M.

* * *

Sakura was giddy, and why shouldn't she be? She's got a blind meeting at midnight and having the hardest time thinking who it is. "It might be Naruto, but he doesn't write that nicely. Or maybe Lee, but I don't think he's that romantic. Or Sasuke, maybe he did it!" He smiled as she picked out a miniskirt to wear with the blouse for her meeting with destiny. "Or maybe," she thuoght, "It's that Chunin, Aoi. I mean, he's nice, funny, and strong. Maybe he has a romantic side?" Just then, her mother called. "Sakura, time for bed!" "Ok, mom!" She hung up her clothes and got in pj's. Her mom checked to make sure she was sleeping, then left to her room. Sakura sat up ten minutes later, got dressed into the clothes she picked, and left for the riverside.

* * *

Konoha: Hinata's house, 11:02 P.M.

* * *

Hinata peeked out of her bedroom door, and looked left and right. She was dressed normally and ready to meet her poet at the bridge. Only one obstacle stood in her way, her father and sister, training near her only exit. "Ok, I have to do this..." she thought to herself, as she creeped out her door. She sneakily walked down the hall, towards the front door. Her father and sister were busy training, so they couldn't hear her. "Alright, now I just have to..." then she froze. Hanabi and their father walked out of the training room. Hinata panicked, then hid in the bathroom. They walked by, not noticing Hinata's heavy breathing. As soon as their footsteps died out, Hinata went back on the move. She slipped out the front door, and started for the bridge, the moonlight guiding her. "I wonder who it is..." she thought. "Maybe it's Naruto, or maybe not. Maybe it's Yukiee, he's really sweet to me, maybe he wrote it!" She blushed at the thought as she contiued for the bridge.

* * *

Fire Country: Fire-Sound border, 11:09 P.M.

* * *

Jakarta and Temari were talking as they were crossing the border into the Sound village. "So then, Gaara turned around to slug Kankuro, and he fell flat on his face!" Temari told her new friend, who laughed. "Is Gaara always that clumsy?" Jakarta asked. "No, he's as graceful as a drunk."Temari jokingly told him. Jakarta smiled, then asked,"Temari, how old are you?" Temari smacked him, then answered, "Don't ask such a direspectful question, but if you must know, I'm fifteen." He rubbed his face, then said to her, "Well, I'm seventeen, and I'm single..." Temari butted in. "Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" She thought, "I hope so, cause you're hot!" He went flushed, then studdered,"W-Well, yeah, if ya would, I mean I don't mind if you say..." She cut in again. "Yes, of course!" She glomped him, and smiled. "Really?" he asked, uncertain. "Really." She answered, pulling him up and smiling. "Well, awesome." Jakarta picked her up on his back, then said, "On to the Sound village!" He ran towards their destination, as Temari laughed.

* * *

Konoha: Riverbank, 11:51 P.M.

* * *

Aoi was sitting on the riverbank, waiting for Sakura to arrive. He threw pebbles into the river, biding his time. Sakura walked up to the top of the riverbank and saw the sillouette of mystery man. She looked at him, then smiled. Sakura walked down and sat down next to him. "Hi, Aoi!" He fell over, startled. "Uh, hi, Sakura! U'm...there's something I wanna tell you, but I don't know how to say it." She smiled, "Well take a shot." He calmed himself. "Ok. Well for a while, I've been watching you and over that ime, I've developed a crush, so I left you that note to ask you...if...you'd be my girlfriend." He quickly said the last part of his explination, then looked her in the eyes. Sakura was silent for a long time, then she said, "I dunno what to say, I mean, you're very sweet to me, Aoi, but...alright, why not?" She smiled, then kissed her new boyfriend on the cheek. Aoi nearly fainted, then said, "Wanna stay at my place?" He smiled as he helped her up. "Alright, Aoi-kun!" She grabbed his hand as they ran off to his house.

* * *

Konoha: Moon Bridge, 12:02 A.M.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the bridge, but no one was there. She frowned at the idea that it was a prank, then smiled when she saw somone's sillouette at the other end. Yukiee asked, "Hinata, is that you?" Hinata answered back, "It is, Yukiee." He walked closer, nervously, as did she. He thought, "What if she says no?" She thought, "I wonder what he wants to ask me?" Hinata tripped, andYukiee caught her. She blushed, as he helped her up, he started to say, "Well, Hinata, I wanted to say that...uh... ya see, I have a crush on you, and I wanted to meet you here to ask you..."His voice trailed off, and she decided to pick up what he might have wanted to say. "Do you...want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked, smiling at him. He turned bright red, then sputtered out, "Y-Yeah, th-that's what I w-wanted to say..." He looked down, then at her. She was smiling, then she hugged him. "Of course, Yukiee-kun!" She looked up to him, and kissed him. "Let's go to my place!" He held her hand as they walked off to his house. The two were as happy as could be, but tomorrow's another day, with more adventures in store.

* * *

**Jake:Well, how was that? Good, huh?**

**Kakashi:Hey, when do I come in?**

**Other main ninja: Yeah!**

**Jake: Hold on, you gotta wait. I'm only on the second chapter.**

**Orochimaru: Review consturctively, or my snakes will come and get you. -hiss-**


	4. Sakura's AN suprise

**Jake: Hey guess what, Lee?**

**Lee: What?**

**Jake: It's Sakura's birthday!**

**Sasuke: Let me guess, you forgot until now.**

**Jake:...Shut up...**

**Ino: Ha ha! Forehead-girl was forgotten!-lol-**

**Tenten: It's Sakura's birthday? Cool! -runs off to the kitchen-**

**Zabuza: What's Tenten doing?**

**Jake, Lee, Sasu, and Ino: -shurg-**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**Sakura: So Haku, did it seem like everyone forgot my birthday was today?**

**Haku: No, they wouldn't forget!-thinks- _Well I hope not..._**

**Gaara: Hey Sakura, happy birthday.**

**Temari: We got this for you!-hands Sakura a gift-**

**Kankuro:-complaining-With my money...**

**Gaara: -glars at Kankuro-Come on, we should get back to Jake's place. **

**Sakura & Haku: -nod-**

**_Back at my place..._**

**Jake:Everyone hide, Sakura's coming! -everyone hides, ninja style-**

**Saku, Haku, and Sand Trio:-walk in, Sakura not knowing what's going on-**

**Everyone: -pop out- Suprise! Happy Birthday, Sakura!**

**_A while later, with the party in full swing..._**

**Sakura: Thanks guys, this really meant a lot.**

**Naruto: No problem!**

**Jake: Oh yeah, the cake! Tenten, Hinata, let's go get the cake.**

**Tenten & Hinata:-nod-**

**Jake:O.O-shocked that Choji ate the whole thing-**

**Choji: -belch- What?**

**Orochimaru: This is bad.**

**Tsunade: Anyone want pizza?**

* * *

**Jake: Well, it was a fun time for Sakura's birthday and I hope you guys liked reading this little B-day AN. Ja ne!**


	5. Attack! Pt: 1

**Jake:Yo, Jake here. Not much to say but enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It was a misty morning un the village of Konoha, and most were sleeping. But at a certain treehouse, something bad was about to happen.

"Good mornin' Ao...what the?" Yukiee mumbled as he awoke to find Hinata laying next to him, fast asleep. He stopped for a moment, then pulled up the covers to see that both of them were fully dressed. He sighed, then fell back asleep.

When Aoi woke up, his reaction was a little different. "Oh my god, what did I do?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura awoke with a fright, and Yukiee and Hinata were still asleep. "What, what's wrong, Aoi-kun?" she sat up, showing that she was fully dressed, too. Aoi sighed, "Nuthin'" he said reassuring her. When the other two woke up, they all had breakfast, and set out for their day.

Sirens started blaring, sigaling an attack. Tsunade was on a speaker system wired thoughout the village. "Konoha is under attack by the Atasuki, this is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill." she sopke into her mic. In little time, Yukiee, Aoi, and many other Leaf ninja were at the village gate, ready for an attack. Also, Gaara was there. "Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked of his Sand friend. "I'm here to speak with your Hokage." Elsewhere,Yukiee and Aoi were preparing as Lyruza walked over to them. "Hey, gu..." he was cut off by two kicks to the stomach. "Lyruza, go away." Yukiee growled at his little brother. Lyruza started to cry when a Leaf kunoichi, Izura Niwagawa, and Kin of the Sound village stepped up. "Are you picking on Lruza again, Yukiee?" Izura said to her younger brother. Kin smirked, "Want me to blow out your eardrums again?" she asked of the two. Yukiee and Aoi kept silent as Izura, Lyruza, and Kin walked away. "Those siblings of yours."Aoi complained. "Tell me about it," Yukiee replied, "And what's worse is Lyruza's girlfriend, Kin." They got the rest of their things ready and set off towards the others.

Tsunade was concerned. She asked Kakashi, "Can you see how many?" Kakashi tried to answer, but his twin sister, Kimico, answered for him. "Four, Lady Hokage!" "Um...Thank you, Kimico." Tsunade reluctantly answered. The Hokage then ordered, "Everyone, remain where you are!"

Yukiee was restless, and decided, "Screw this!"and walked out of the gate in front of the attackers. Aoi followed him, knowing Yukiee was going gung ho on this. Everything was silent, when the four members of the Atasuki appeared. In the front was Itachi Uchiha, the only other remaining Uchiha caln member. Next to him was a boy form the Mist, who had a strange slit showing on his forehead. The third was someone only Yukiee and Aoi remembered, their old kunoichi partner, Mazumi. The fourth, the smallest of the group, was a shocker to them all. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Jake:Cliffhanger!**

**Sasuke: What? I just made my entrance!**

**Jake: I know, I'm just pumping up the suspense!**

**Sasuke:-sigh- Review well, or Jakewill neverfinish.**

**Jake: Quiet, you.**


	6. Attack! Pt: 2 Over 1

**Jake:Yo, time for some action, so get ready!**

**

* * *

**

It seemed time was standing still in Konoha. Everyone was in shock that Sasuke was with brother. Tenten was the the first who broke the stillness. "Sasuke-kun!" she blurted out as she jumped down from the gate. She tried running to her boyfriend, but Aoi stopped her. "Wait, you may not know if he'll attack you." he told her, glaring at Mazumi. Kimico was the next to jump down, ready to fight. Yukiee looked at his side, then Itachi's group, then he closed his eyes, then reopened them to reveal the Sharnigan, the Uchiha bloodline trait. "Ah, I see that my little eperiment worked...eh, Yukiee?" Itachi mockingly said to him, but Yukiee didn't say anything. In an instant, Itachi, the Mist boy, Mazumi, and Sasuke were in Konoha, starting to tear up the place.

"Great, now what?" Yukiee said, then answered himself by following them, the three with him following.

* * *

Battle 1: Yukiee V.S. Saie

* * *

Yukiee found the Mist boy tormenting little children when he struck him over the head with a kick. The boy fell to the ground, but dissappeared in a cloud of smoke, then rammed his shoulder into Yukiee's back. Yukiee fell, but landed on his hands, and threw shuriken after jumping off his hands. The shuriken never connected, they just floated in midair, then they flew back at Yukiee, piercing his shoulders, causing him to fall on his chest. 

"What?..."Yukiee managed to say.

"There's no way you can hit me like that, loser." the Mist boy told him.

Yukiee looked up at his opponent, seeing that the slit on his head showed a third eye, and the boy kicked Yukiee in the face. Yukiee got up, then tried a jutsu. _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_ Yukiee shot fire from his mouth, but the fire only hit a clone. Two more clones were standing there, but something was strange, one clone only had a right eye, and the other only had the third eye. The one he hit had the left eye, then all three clones said, "I'm Saie, the Three-Eye clone form." All three smiled, then became one again. The two charged each other, then disappeared in a flash, the only thing visible was where they collided. A while later, the two stopped, Yukiee's chakra was exhausted, but Saie still could fight.

"Hah! I knew it, you couldn't beat me, I'm invincible!" Saie laughed maniacally, then realized the Yukiee in front of him was clone, but it was too late.

The real Yukiee kicked Saie into the air, then jumped up to grab him. Yukiee thought, "I owe Lee for this." Yukiee spun in air, holding Saie, and yelled, _Oento Renge! _They spun until they hit the ground, creating a large explosion of debris. Yukiee made it out fine, but upon landing, had broken Saie's neck, killing him. Yukiee simply looked at the lifeless body, shrugged ,then walked away, bleeding profusely.

* * *

Battle 2: Aoi V.S. Mazumi

* * *

Aoi and Mazumi only looked at each other, not moving, not flinching. Aoi threw a kunai, but it only hit an illusion, Mazumi's specialty. 

"C'mon, I'm tried of your lame illusions, come out!" Aoi yelled into the empty street.

Mazumi came up behind Aoi, and delivered a devestating blow to her old friend's back. He collapsed, then disappeared doing the same to her. She laughed.

"Give it up, Aoi, you can't beat me now!" She said to him.

Aoi was pissed now, and decided to end it quickly. He charged, and they went into a flurry of punches and kicks, each connected hit causing the other to bleed. They continued like this for quite a while, then Mazumi created clones and had them all attack Aoi, sending him into the sky, the real Mazumi followed him up. Just what he wanted. He used a jutsu, _Katon Housenka no Jutsu!_ he stuck her with the flames, and she hit ground sitting down, clothespinned by shuriken. He pulled out a kunai and plummeted into her. In the last moments, she said to him softly, "See you in Hell..." Mazumi had the kunai pierced into her forehead, and died instantly. The wounds she left Aoi ran deep, but he walked away, to his Sakura, to his better life.

* * *

**Jake: Well, how cool was that? Two deaths, and two battles. Review please.**


	7. Yukiee, Aoi, and Mazumi

**Jake: Hey everyone, I think you guys all need an explanation about Mazumi, Aoi, and Yukiee. This chapter will explain their past, as told by Aoi and Yukiee.

* * *

**

"Hey, Aoi," Yukiee said to his friend as they were walking back to the gate. "Remember when we were Genin?" Aoi chuckled. "Of course! We were the best when we were Genin." The two seemed to stare off into space as they reminised on their past.

* * *

Konoha: Six Years ago

* * *

"So, you're the boy called Snow, eh?" Aoi said to a boy with extremly long hair. "W-who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Aoi! Aoi Watsuki! Who are you?" Aoi said with pride.

"Y-Yukiee...Niwagawa..." Yukiee answered.

"Niwagawa...Oh, you're Izura's little brother aren't you? Well, meet me here tomorrow, ok?" Aoi said to Yukiee.

"O-ok.." Yukiee said, his voice trailing off.

The next day, Aoi had tied Yukiee's hair in a ponytail with a black string. Aoi seemed happy, but Yukiee was confused.

"Aoi, doesn't it still look like a girlie style?" Yukiee asked.

"No! Guys with ponytails get all the ladies!" Aoi said jokingly.

* * *

Four Years Later

* * *

"And the last three to pass are...Yukiee Niwagawa, Aoi Watsuki, and Mazumi Ibochi!" Iruka had called. The three high fived as they left to meet their sensei, Itachi.

* * *

"So...tell me your goals." Itachi said to his team.

"I wanna be as strong as Kakashi!" Yukiee yelled.

"I want to be Hokage someday." Aoi said.

"I wanna be the greatest kunoichi, someone who goes down in history!" Mazumi said cheerfully.

* * *

"YEAH! We passed the Chunin exams!" Yukiee and Aoi yell, cheering and dancing. Mazumi didn't pass.

"Don't fret, Mazumi, you'll pass." Itachi said to his kunoichi student as she smiled.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Yukiee yelled, writhing in pain and clucthing his eyes. Itachi flicked some of his blood to blind his former student.

"Why? Why did you do this sensei?" Aoi asked him.

"To gain power." Itachi said, Mazumi passed out in his arms. And in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

"What a crazy past, eh?" Yukiee asked.

"Yeah, but our present is MUCH better." Aoi said smugly.

"True dat!" Yukiee agreed. The two walked off to the gate to see the others, while the last two battles commenced.

* * *

**Jake: I know it skipped a bunch, but I wastrying to explain it ASAP. I have one thing I want to askmy readers. Do you want Haku and Deidara(Akatsuki member)to be women? Just tell me yes or no to either or both. See ya next time!**


	8. Attack! Pt: 2 Over 2

Jake: OK, it's about time I finish the battles. 

Sasuke: Finally...

Jake:...-snaps, and Kenshin, Hayate, and Nightmare beat the crap outta Sasuke- I'd like to thank Mr. O.M.A.-sama for thinking up that snapping can summon anything.

Kenshin: Why must this one beat up this child?

Jake: If ya don't want to...I guess he can beat up Karou...It's ok...

Kenshin:-goes insane on Sasuke-

Jake: Now if you excuse me...-gets carried off by Ayane, Ren, Rin, and Naminé-This is the life...

Doom: I'd kill them...but they're my friends, so...-jumps on me-

-IN REAL LIFE-

Jake:-dreaming all this-

Doom:...On to his story...

* * *

Sasuke and Tenten

* * *

Tenten was happy, but sad at the same. She had finally found Sasuke, but he had turned on them all. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" 

"I'm right here..." Sasuke said behind her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tenten piped as she hugged him, though he looked like he didn't care.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, PAY ATTENION TO ME!" Tenten yelled. "First, you run way and don't tell me where you went, your gone for a year, I never am able to get to you by any communication WHATSOEVER...Then you come back, and your against us! Why...Why do I have to hate you..." She started to break down, clutching his shirt, then Sasuke dug into his pocket, and pulled out his headband, it looking perfectly normal.

"Tenten, I never truly ran away...I used my brother as a way to go to you...I'm sorry for worrying you." Sasuke then grabbed Tenten, now sobbing, and ran, saying to her, " I'll never leave you again..."

* * *

Final: Kimico vs Itachi

* * *

"Is that the best you got, Itachi?" Kimico playfully said to him, jump-dodging his strikes. They were fighting on the roof of Ichiraku, with Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Nauto all watching her. 

"Nowhere near..." Itachi muttered, then dissappeared, then reappeared in front of Kimico, swinging one of his swords down from above, which Kimico blindly caught in her hands. Itachi then used his second sword to strike her legs, but Kimico caught that one in between her first two toes.

"Heh, Kakashi-nii always said I was like a monkey..." Kimico then took the foot cught sword away from Itachi and began to sword-duel him.

"Alright, Kimico!" Iruka and Naruto cheered.

"She _is _doing very well." Tsunade commented.

"Well, she _is _my sister." Kakashi replied.

Now fighting in the air, the two activate their Sharingan and contiue to fight at an even faster rate, then Itachi knocked her into the roof, then dived for her, Kimico barely rolling out of the way. Itachi was ready to attack her again, but he stopped, then tells Kimico, "I'll be back for you..." and dissappears along with the sword used against him.

Kimico stood there for a moment,then said to herself, " He ran during our fight, which means he forfeited, which means I win!" she said dacing around, then she put her headband back in place, over her right eye, and in that fraction of time, was struck by a kunai into the edge of her headband.

"KIMICO!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! 

Everyone:WHAT?

Jake: YOU DESERVE IT!-grabs Hinata and runs- YOINK!

Hinata:-giggles- Review please!

Neji: Or we'll never see Hinata again.


End file.
